


Sides

by Jason_M_Lee



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Co-workers, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Banachek and Simmons never did get along...





	Sides

**Author's Note:**

> _Transformers_ © Hasbro and Takara. " _Transformers_ " © Dreamworks, Paramount, Hasbro, and Takara

"What were you THINKING?!" Simmons hissed as they walked on through the halls, leading their unlikely guests down the maze of Hoover Dam. "We're the ones that can get away with anything, no questions asked!"

Banachek side-glanced his fellow agent as he paused to let civilians and servicemen some time to get over their gawking of the interiors. "He's better off as a liaison for them."

"What makes you think that's such a good idea?"

"Would _you_ prefer to negotiate with _them_ after the way you took the kids into custody? Rather messily, might I add?"

The combat-geared agent growled. "That's besides the point! Witwickity shouldn't be the one calling the shots! We should! Hell, even the Rangers or the Secretary!"

"WITWICKY," Banachek emphasized the surname, "has a better idea of how they operate-"

"WE have a better idea how they operate!" Simmons snarled, trying to keep his voice low and ignoring the looks from the other workers they were passing by. "We've been studying NBE-1 for over 80 years! Don't tell me all that research doesn't account for nothing!"

"-on an INTERPERSONAL level," the older man finished sternly. "YOUR team went for 'shoot first, ask later' and to have that as first contact, I'm surprised they didn't step on you at first chance."

"It was containment," he shot back stiffly. "We have regulations-"

"-that became useless the moment Witwicky obtained NBE-2, met the rest of NBE-2's companions, and gained a better understanding of what we were hiding." Banacheck sighed through his nose, turning to the passageway that lead to NBE-1's chamber and readying himself for the chill. "Sometimes, I wonder if what we're doing is the right thing."

Simmons glared at Banachek for several moments before looking away with a snort. "You were always too soft."

"And you were always too hard." The older agent glanced back at the group, pitching his voice louder on making sure he had their attention.

"What you're about to see is totally classified..."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene of Sam is negotiating with Banachek right in front of Simmons


End file.
